Love
by Draco lover forever 1994
Summary: Love is in the castle. Will one night of passion and insecurity be made whole, or will it only be one night of passion


Love in Unexpected Places:

Draco:  
I wander the hallways knowing Granger...Hermione would be done with her half already. She is always done before me and is back at the room. She usually has a plate of cookies waiting for me and has fallen asleep waiting for me. We have become great friends, though I know she cries at night. Though, for the reason I don't know I wish I did then I would make her pain go away. I love her, though she doesn't know, and I know I need to tell her because I think she feels the same way too. Tonights patrol went well no one out of bed, which is a change in pace. I make it back to the room where a portrait of an eagle is, "Dramione" I say. As the door opens the scene is not the same. Instead of a sleeping Hermione she is crying heart broken tears near the fire. I run to her she is my everything, and for every tear that has fallen I will make the perpetrator pay for what they have done. I notice a bruise is forming on her delicate cheek. I take her into my arms, and she doesn't fight me. I run my fingers through her beautiful curls, and her back. "Why are you crying love" I whisper in her ear.  
She looks at me with blood shot hazel carmel eyes. They should never look this broken and defeated. "They called me a slytherin whore and told me I was a disgrace to the gryffindor name. They told me they were going to the headmistress tomorrow to get me kicked out of the house. What if I can't be resorted what is they kick me out? Oh Draco" she starts a new round of tears gripping me like a life line.  
I had a good idea of who said this to her she has been more clingy to me now I could see fear when she looked over at her house mates. No one stood up for her, not even her so called friends. Ginny was banging both ron and harry. Sicko was into incest can't believe I am related to that so called sick family. I hold her and slowly pull away, and look into her eyes, "Your not a whore your perfection and I will see to it personally you will be made into a slytherin" I whisper to her.  
I don't know who moved first but all the sudden our lips were locked. I knew we shouldn't do this she was emotional and vulnerable and she might regret it later. She must have known what I was thinking because she pulled away. "I know what I want and I want you" she whispers.  
That is all the confirmation I needed and slowly we started to pull eachothers close off and I lay onto of her perfection. She hid her body with those baggy clothes no more I wanted her in form fitted I wanted to show my woman off. Yes she was mine! She is wet and she is ready. She looks at me with those eyes, and I swear I can see love in them. I slowly enter her wanting to take my time when I reach a barrier. I look at her wide-eyed, and realize how special this joining is. "I'm sorry" I whisper and pull out kissing her hard I ram into her. She gasps and I kiss every tear away. Dam she is so tight I will never want another because she has ruined all women for me. She gives me indication she is ready and I pump slowly into her.  
I love her moans as she moves her hips with mine she is screaming my name, and my name alone. She will only know my pleasures. I take her harder and faster knowing how I like it she will like it too. Pleasure and pain. She moans loudly. "Yes Draco please more" she cries out. Sweat glistens on her I can tell she is close, and so am I. "Please Draco let me cum please" she begs.  
I pump harder and faster with the speed I am surprised I didn't break her, but she wants more. I lean down her ear and whisper, "Cum with me Hermione now" I order. And, she does I cum with her. Falling on her and soon realize I am much to heavy for her form roll to the side holding her close to me not disconnecting from her always wanting to be close. "Hermione I love you Marry me?" I whisper to her not wanting to ruin this moment.  
I don't care if I haven't taken her out yet. I don't care about our past. I don't care if her blood isn't pure. And, I don't care about what our friends and family will say I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her. She looks at me in surprise and nods. "Yes I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you so a million times yes" she says a huge smile on her face as she curls so her head now rest on my chest and not my arm. "I love you Draco Malfoy" she whispers as sleep takes her over.  
I look down at my beautiful fiance and think this is the woman I have been waiting for my whole life, and she has been in front of me this whole time, and I almost didn't tell her afraid of rejection. I kiss her forehead and whisper, "I love you too Hermione Jean Malfoy" and fall into a slumber dreaming of a future with the amazing woman in my arms.


End file.
